The Tale of Tai Ming
by Metal-Zealot
Summary: Tai Ming was your less than average sandbender. Then she stumbled into the library of Wan Shi Tong. They make a deal for her life, but library work is much harder than it sounds. Completed!
1. The Injured Fox

Moons: Hi there, I'm Moons-san. This is my first Avatar Fanfic, so wish me luck.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender in any way! The show and all the other characters belong to Mike & Brain! I created Tai Ming. Megan is my friend's OC Naruto charater based on me. Don't steal ether of them! _

Megan: Tai is my name in Chinese. Ming means bright, light, brilliant, clear. Just what she got on a "Your name in Chinese" thing online.

Moons: Ah yeah, and as stated above Megan is my OC Naruto character my friend made. She will appear sometimes, before and after each chapter with me. Warning: She gets hyper, real easily. Anyhow, here's what you clicked for.

* * *

From a distance, it looked like a storm. Sand was flying everywhere. No sandbender in they're right mind would attempt to drive a sand sailor out in a storm like it. Ironically, the storm was a sandbender driving a sand sailor. "I got it… I got it." The girl on the scooter muttered in a panicked way.

Her sandy brown hair waved in the wind caused by the sands. She pushed it out of the way of her emerald eyes, causing the storm driving the sailor move more rapidly. "Crap it all!" She said as she flung her arms to her sides, hoping to slow it down without luck. The ship-like craft flew over another dune.

The driver's name was Tai Ming. She was somewhat tall for her fourteen year old age, but other than that she was just your average not-that-pretty person.

Tai Ming grew up alone in a small village hidden in the Si Wong Desert. The type that only sandbenders lived in. A couple of teenage jocks had claimed last spring that Avatar Aang had visited town- Ha! Like that was true. Anyhow, Tai Ming's parents had left a couple years ago. It was right after firebenders attacked the town, looking for some myth they heard would aid their nation. Her parents were both expert sandbenders and left with the other masters to Omashu to fight in the War.

The young girl was left to stay with her neighbors Sha-Mo and his teenage son, Ghashiun. Both grand sandbenders, they taught her the skills in bending that her parents couldn't yet complete. Sha-Mo had showed her the parts and machinery of a sand sailor, so she could drive one when she was old enough. But at her age wasn't the time.

Tai Ming was most likely the worst sandbender in all the desert. A normal sandbender wasn't even supposed to drive a sand sailor alone, yet her she was doing it poorly. Long story short: Bullies were making fun of her and her bending, so she ran off into the desert to escape when no one was looking.

"Big mistake…" Tai Ming mumbled to herself. She hadn't thought of much else to do at the time. Another thing she hated herself for. Her plain desert clothes; her dirty, long, and untamable hair; the fact that she had no friend or family anymore.

Sha-Mo was more of a teacher than family. Besides, he was always scolding her to stop rereading the few desert scrolls so much or to get her head out of the sky. Ghashiun was never around to comfort her. He was always riding with other sand benders, doing business with random traders or something like that. Everyone else always bullied her or didn't notice her.

Flicking her wrists into and outwards direction, she steadied the whirlwind under the sail. "Phew…" She sighed, "Now just over the dune…" Really Tai Ming had no idea where she was headed. She was hopelessly lost! She was hoping to find her way back home and not have someone find her all the way out here. Oh the shame and embarrassment that rescue would be.

The sand sailor made it to the top of the dune. Tai Ming moved her hands down to her sides and sighed deeply. The whirlwind stopped and sand sailor began to lean forward. "Oh sh-!" The sand sailor came down at full speed and swerved to the left throwing Tai Ming off and sending her rolling down the giant hill of sand. The sand sailor kept going and eventually crashed at the bottom. The fall was so strong it sent the sailor to it's side so it laid almost upside-down in the sand.

Tai Ming laid in the sand for a few minutes. She was hurt from the fall and it took a while to regain her strength. Her arms managed to move and she pushed herself up to one knee. She coughed a few times and rubbed her sore throat. On the bare arm she had coughed on, there were a few drops of blood. She figured that she hit her jaw hard at some point during the fall while her tongue was in between the teeth. This would have caused her to bit her tongue.

Come to think of it, her tongue was feeling kind of numb. She moved her finger into her mouth and felt her tongue. There appeared to be a large cut at the center of her tongue. She pulled the blood-tipped finger out and looked at her damaged vehicle. Not exactly damaged, but there was no way her lame excuse for bending was going to turn that massive thing over. There was nothing to do now but walk.

_Three hours later…_

Tai Ming's luck wasn't looking better at all. The sun had set, leaving her freezing. She had been stupid enough to not pack any supplies when she left. To top it all off, she was still hopelessly lost! More coughing came and more drops of blood came out. "Dammit" she muttered, continuing her long walk.

Her legs were getting sore after walking for three hours straight. She had to stop soon! Tai Ming clasped down into the sand. She laid down on it. Warm sand is comforting and soft. Cold sand is a completely different story. Not only is it ice-cold, but it feels like small sharp pieces of crushed ice. Tai Ming moaned and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for about five minutes before her eye's snapped open. There was something coming closer. It sounded like it was making a small whine.

"Get back!" She screamed flipping to look behind her and punching her arm out to make sand lash out and attack in a straight arrow-like path. She missed. The creature looked behind at the sand going past, and whined again as though thinking about what would have happened if that had hit it. It took a step and whined again.

Tai Ming examined the creature closely. It was a rare, brown fox. Some referred to them as Knowledge Seekers, because myth had it that they worked for the great Knowledge Spirit, Won Shi Tong. She glanced at it's front left leg. It seemed to be bent in an awkward position. "Can I see that?" She asked. With understanding, the fox lifted the leg up. "Don't move to much." She warned when she got a closer look. She moved her hand up and down the leg until she hit a spot that made the fox cry in pain.

"It's broken." She explained. The fox whined again and looked up at the sky. A shriek echoed in there ears that both knew well. "Buzzard-wasps!" Tai Ming whispered in terror. A group of three circled above their heads. Normally the buzzard-wasps avoided hunting food preferring to scavenge on the dead. They would only attack when they were really hungry or when the pray was weak. 'I'm seeming weak from lack of energy and food.' Tai Ming thought, 'Also I'm with a fox with a broken limb. Yes, we'll be a great meal!'

The fox knew the danger as well. It turned it's head in a direction of what Tai Ming believe to be west. "Alright, but not in that condition." She said, carefully lifting the fox up into her arms. The fox's form of shelter would be much better than the cold desert with buzzard-wasps buzzing over her head. Despite the extra weight she had put on, she continued to press forward into the desert.

_One hour later…_

The fox gave a small bark. "This it? This can't be it." They were still in the middle of a black empty wasteland. The fox barked to the ground in front of them. That's when Tai Ming realized they were standing in front of a perfect circle about a feet deep into the sand. "Hmm?" She said about to step in, "I still don't see where this is go- Ahhhh!" The first step she took into the circle the sand clasped beneath her. She fell forward into the pit off sand which pulled her down at least ten times quicker than average quicksand! After about ten or fifteen seconds of falling, there was air again. Tai Ming spit the sand out off her mouth and took the largest breath in her life.

The young sandbender looked down to see a stone floor very far below her. Clutching the fox she swung her free arm downwards to make sand cushion their fall. They landed in the sand. There was a loud crack and Tai Ming cried out in pain.

* * *

Megan: Dun, Dun, Duh!! The chapter is over.

Moons: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews will make me happy. I'll try and update soon.

Megan: Don't forget to bake cookies for special people.

Moons: Excuse me! You're just a lazy Genin who does nothing but drink pop! I have schoolwork, chores, a small social life, have to stay fit, have virtual pets to care for, school activities, anime episodes I have to watch, stories to update, and now I have to make cookies…

Megan: (makes blabber-mouth motion with hands)


	2. The Owl's Deal

Moons: Ok, update complete!

Megan: Finally! About time you showed the rest of the story to all the happy and emo people of fanfiction.

Moons: Uh… emo?

Megan: What? Emo people can't like fan fiction.

Moons: Whatever. I would like to give a homemade cookie to Miracleboy5200 for reviewing. And now the story.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar in any way. Don't steal Megan or Tai Ming. That is all_

* * *

Tai Ming looked down at her wrist. It sounded and felt like the thing had snapped. A small band of brown foxes surrounded her and the injured fox. She felt a small gust of wind and blinked. There in front of her stood a gigantic, black owl. "Who are you?" The owl asked her in a powerful, yet wise voice. "Uh…uh…. I- I am Tai…, Tai Ming…." She stammered.

"Ah, I see." The owl said, "Forgive me for not introducing myself first. I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He who knows ten thousand things'. I'm the great knowledge spirit who brought my library to the physical world."

Tai Ming looked around realizing she was in a library. Not just any library ether. The one in Ba Sing Se she had heard about once would have been nothing in compare. There were many uncountable levels of books and scrolls as far as the eye could see. Along with those, there were numerous exhibits of paintings, charts, maps, and even stuffed heads hanging on the walls. The entire thing must have been bigger than a palace and was completely made of white stone and decorated extremely well with an emerald color.

"Now," Wan Shi Tong said, his beak moving up and down slowly, his black eyes gleaming. "Why are you here?" "W-…Well I was…. I was…." "Why do you keep stammering like a hog-monkey!? Speak clearly!"

"Excuse me great spirit! I just am kinda scared 'cause you're so freakin' huge! I fell down the hole up there that the fox led me to!" Tai Ming yelled loudly. She quickly added, "Sir!" She coughed again, 'Dammit!' She thought, 'I'm still coughing, and now I'm making a fool of myself in front of a spirit!' By now the arm had a large stain of coughed blood on it.

"Hmm…" Wan Shi Tong spoke, "That wasn't exactly what I meant, but at least you answered the question. Now you said the fox guided you here." A small barking noise came from next to Tai Ming. The fox was laying down perfectly on the sandy floor looking uninjured from the fall. The broken leg however was still there.

Wan Shi Tong leaned down and examined the fox. "Your story appears to be true. My knowledge seeker appears to have a broken leg, which would explain why it would have difficulty getting back here. However, I'm afraid you'll have to leave and never return." "Huh?!" Tai Ming gasped.

"I thank you for my knowledge seeker's safe return, but I now forbid humans from my library. There is one exception, but I doubt there will be any more." The owl explained, "Humans like you are destructive creatures. They only want to gain knowledge to get the edge on other humans. They only research strengths, weaknesses, and battle strategies. I've seen firebenders destroy the books I've spent so long collecting, just so no one could find information about them. More recently, the Avatar himself took advantage of my knowledge for the wrong ways. At that point, I buried my library beneath the sand so that no human would ever come again."

His wings lifted and he commanded, "Now leave this place!" "Uh…" Tai Ming started, "yeah, but the exit is waaay up there." She pointed up to the ceiling. Then there was a snap and she cried in pain. Wan Shi Tong looked closer at her. "Your wrist broke from the fall. No problem. I can make you a cast and you can use your arm and legs to earthbend your way out. Also provide you with a drink that will cure that dreaded cut on your tongue so you don't cough up blood. "

Tai Ming blinked, "How'd you know all that?" "Simple." Wan Shi Tong said, "My eye sight is spiritual and therefore much stronger than yours. Besides, I saw how you used sandbending to cushion your fall. Sandbending is a style of earthbending used by those in the desert. That makes you an earthbender and able to climb up the wall to the top because it's made of stone."

"Yeah, about the sandbending, I kinda haven't mastered it yet." Tai Ming explained awkwardly. "Oh well. In any case you will go, Tai Ming. You will leave my library as soon as possible and never return."

"Wait just a minute!" A young man about somewhere in his late twenties rushed up to the group. He had brown hair tied back in a ponytail with clothes that made him look as though he was about to go into the desert. "What do you want, Professor Zei?" The owl asked. "You weren't just about to abandon this girl out in the desert, were you?" The man, Professor Zei, asked.

"I was after a few days of rest."

"Then what!?" The professor asked, "She would still be injured! And you were just going to send her packing into the Si Wong Desert! For spirits sake! That place's name is 'Desert of the Dead'! Knowing your hate for humans, you wouldn't give her any supplies. You want to just kill her now, and show her some mercy?!"

"That can be arranged." He replied, moving his wing so that it wrapped around Tai Ming's body. Tai Ming shivered and Won Shi Tong continued, "Remember those kids who traveled here with you? They didn't look dangerous, but remember what they did."

Tai Ming had no idea what they were talking about, but she knew she didn't want to die. Shivering from the owl's cold wing she coughed again coughed again causing more blood to spill on her arm. "Can't you trade or something?" Professor Zei said in a panicked voice. Won Shi Tong lowered his wing. He turned his head the way owls do, without moving the body. He saw the brown fox with the broken leg whining.

"I'm sorry." He told Tai Ming, "I forgot you probably saved the life of my knowledge seeker." He turned his head back down to her. "Therefore, I'll make a deal with you. You work in my library. You help take care of my knowledge seekers and help Professor Zei in his studies. You may also use my books to improve your sandbending- I noticed your form was sloppy."

Tai Ming was insulted by the owl's words on her bending because it was true, but said nothing.

"I'll provide you with all the food you need to stay healthy and a place to sleep. But you have to swear to me, you will never leave this place and you will inform me if another human finds the library. In exchange for all your work in the library and your loyalty to defend it, I'll let you live and provide you with all the items I mentioned earlier. Break the terms," The owl's eyes glimmered darkly, "the deal is off and kill you on the spot. Deal?"

Tai Ming was too scared to say much, so she nodded and extended her hand, "Deal…" The black wing extended and shook her hand. "That's good to hear. Now Professor Zei, can you show Tai Ming to where she can get some food?"

"Of course I can." Professor Zei responded quickly, a little scared of Won Shi Tong himself. Won Shi Tong nodded, satisfied with his work and flew off to the lower levels of the library. Professor Zei bowed his head, "I'm Professor Zei, previous head of the Anthropology Department at Ba Sing Se University." Tai Ming got to her feet and bowed back, "Tai Ming, err… sandbender." Professor Zei laughed a bit and led her down the stairs.

_Later…_

A brown fox with a bottle of medicine walked up to Professor Zei and Tai Ming. The professor took the bottle and gave the fox a treat from his pocket in exchange. He handed the medicine to Tai Ming. "Here. Drink slowly and swoosh it around in your mouth a bit. It should help your tongue heal much quicker."

Tai Ming took a sip of the stuff and moved it around in her mouth before swallowing. She shuddered and said, "That could have tasted better." She looked much different now that she was taken care off. Her broken wriest had been put into a cast and her short-sleeved desert shirt and shorts had been replaced by a brown, fully-covering robe given to her by Professor Zei.

They had both exchanged stories. She told Professor Zei about getting lost in a sand sailor and finding the fox. He had told her about his journey her with the avatar and his friends. They now stayed in a room with two beds, each looking like it was made out of one of the library's benches.

"So, how do we get food and stuff?" Tai Ming asked casually. "Simple." Professor Zei answered, "Won Shi Tong was a genius on building this place. He built it on top of an underground river, with mud around the edges that was perfect area of mud that can be used for agriculture. You see the knowledge seekers may be more spirit than animal, but their form makes them omnivores. They'll eat plants and such while here, and on searches for books or scrolls they hunt small animals like rats. If we're lucky, they'll bring us some leftover meat on their return."

He yawned. "It's very late. Get some sleep." He laid down on his bench/bed and appeared to fall asleep quickly. Tai Ming took this time to think about what had happened so far. It was a lot to progress. Never being able to go back home. Never seeing another bender. Having endless knowledge for her to study. She could now improve her sandbending without competition or nagging!

Before falling asleep, she put her fists up and whispered to no one. "Oh Yeah!"

* * *

Moons: Ok, I'll start on the next chapter as quickly as I can. For now, please review. If you do, I'll give you a bottle of your favorite pop.

Megan: Pop!? Where!? Where!?

Moons: (holds up a bottle of Mountain Dew)

Megan: Give me! Give me!

Moons: Beg like you're Momo.

Megan: (Makes lemur noises while in begging position)

Moons: (tosses bottle)

Megan: (catches and mutters) Precious... My Precious...

Moons: 0-o Ok. Just reveiw please.


	3. The First Weeks

Note from Moons: Yeah I changed some stuff around, but I needed a way for humans to survive in the library buried in the sand. Also it would just suck if the professor died. D8 Anyhow, this chapter will also give you an idea of the setting. So to my disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: Even though some stuff is changed I DO NOT OWN AVATAR and probially never in my entire life! Avatar belongs to Mike and Brain, and will remain that way because I don't have over 10 million dollars to buy the show with! If you steal Megan from me/my best friend how created her you will be attacked by mutated Kirbys!_

* * *

Dawn must have barely cracked above the ground, because Tai Ming was so tiered when she woke she had to dump a bucket of water on her head, just to get herself to move. At most she slept for five hours. She used the little bit of water left to wash her face a bit before changing into new clothes. Same outfit as before.

Walking out the room in down many stairs, she came to the underground river that she was told about earlier. It was amazing. There was also much mud at the side that was used as a soil for growing a variety of plants and herbs most of which Tai Ming didn't even know existed. The water even buried miles beneath sand was crystal clear. She scoped some up in her palms and drank.

Won Shi Tong flew overhead and landed next her. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked. Tai Ming shrugged, "You're the boss here." "Good point." He replied. He explained his neck and dipped it into the water. Tai Ming stared awestruck. "Spirits never run out of surprises do they?" "Spirits actually surprise themselves ever once in awhile." Won Shi Tong replied, "We don't know our full abilities; our power to it's maximum."

"Interesting." Tai Ming said, "So what do I have to do for this library work you mentioned earlier?"

Won Shi Tong shrank his neck back to normal size and gazed at her. "I'm glad you asked. Be sure that the knowledge seekers arriving with new books are properly taken care of, the new books placed on shelves, and that Professor Zei has all the books he needs. If that's all done, your free to go work with sandbending."

Tai Ming blinked, "Huh, that's it?" Won Shi Tong nodded. "Well" Tai Ming said, "I expected more. I mean, a five year old can handle that. I thought this was an unpaid intern forever deal." "You're paid with food and shelter." Won Shi Tong explained, "And considering your broken wrist and your lack of skill, you're not good for much else."

That got Tai Ming ticked off, but she bottled her anger and let Won Shi Tong continue. "But what you do have that is of great use to me is your knowledge. You are interested in things that you learn in a book. You are intelligent; figuring out there will be more to do than just sorting scrolls and feeding sprits. In fact, that is why I want you to study your sandbending hard. Improve on it to become a master at not only sand, but earthbending as a whole."

"Ok…" Tai Ming said. She was honestly kind of worried about what the owl had in mind, but decided not to. As she walked off to complete her tasks, Won Shi Tong called, "A word of advice: The four elements are better than one."

'What am I, the Avatar?' Tai Ming thought, 'What's with wise spirits and riddles?'

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

"Those medicines are working wonders, Tai Ming!" Professor Zei exclaimed, "At this rate, your cast will be off by tomorrow!"

Tai Ming held up her arm. "Seriously?" Professor Zei nodded. It was feeling a lot better. "So what you need, Professor?"

"I need a scroll on anthropology. Just a biography I'm hoping to finish."

Tai Ming nodded, "Alright, on who?"

"Chin the Conqueror, also know as Chin the Great."

She shrugged, "No problem." She closed the scroll and surprisingly handed him a scroll with 'Chin the Great' written on the title.

Tai Ming smiled and showed off her intelligence. "He was an earthbender like me. His opponents didn't expect him to be so short, so they underestimated him. Then he focused all his chi on the earth giving him deadly bending skills while avoiding physical contact as much as possible. He was one of the most famous earthbenders, but yet his extremely short temper get the better of him. He fell to his doom off a cliff when the rock holding him up gave in, because he didn't have enough control over his bending."

"Impressive, Tai Ming." Professor Zei commented, " You've been studying hard. If I don't see you working, you're always at study."

"Yeah. Won Shi Tong wants me to become a master at not only sand, but earth. So I've been studying my butt off."

"I can see that, but master at bending you have to work on it too."

"What does that mean? I just told you I've been studying my butt off."

Professor Zei took the scroll. "I mean, you can't just relay on books. It's like making a blueprint, but never building it. You need to do some field work that you got to do. You have to use your bending."

"Ok…" Tai Ming said, getting up. "This one's basic sand sailor move." She walked over to a random sand pile on the floor to her for practice. She waved her hands around in a circle-like motion to get it started and formed a small tornado. She flung out her good wrist and sent to thing moving.

"And this is what a group of earthbenders- I forget what they're called- do in Ba Sing Se." She punched both fists into a the nearest wall and pulled out two gloves of stone. Then she attached the gloves to the wall and began to climb. Unfortunately, she only got about ten feet before losing grip. She slid down around five feet and jumped. Her feet stung when she hit the ground, and she fell to her hands and knees.

"Agni! I feel so pathetic!" She exclaimed, bottling her anger. She sighed and added, "At least I learned something from Chin whatz-his-face. If you unleash your anger, your bending will unleash in ways unimaginable."

"Very good. Especially for one who hasn't tried it before. And with a bad wriest too. Most benders wouldn't accomplish such a thing. You've improved greatly." Both Tai Ming and the Professor turned around to see the great owl sneak up on them. "Sorry to intrude," He started, "but I wanted to show you two something rare for your hard work. I'm excited to see it myself." Without warning, the owl stretched out his neck and came at them at full speed. He scooped them both up with his beak in a flash before flying up to the top.

Professor Zei got a crazed look on his face. "We can't just walk up or something!?" He screamed. Tai Ming clutched her stomach, not feeling much better than him. The owl ignored them and pushed them up through the sand. At the surface of the desert sands he landed dropping both of them on the ground. Tai Ming skillfully landed on both feet and her good hand, but the professor not being experienced in combat-like abilities fell flat on his face.

His face came up looking furious. He spat sand out of his mouth and said, "What's the deal with you!?" Tai Ming's eyes happened to look up a second later. "What's that?" She asked. Even though it was midday, the moon was high in the sky and getting close to the sun.

"My agni! I completely forgot!" Professor Zei said getting up. Won Shi Tong reached down his beak and plucked two extremely small feathers- at least they were extremely small for his size. They were as large as the average feather on a cat-owl or a messenger hawk. "Use it to cover your eyes. You'll need it." He ordered.

Tai Ming did that and was surprised to find that the black feather was spiritually see-through. "How'd you do that?" She asked.

"It wasn't my doing, but another spirit's. She made a few of my feathers enhanced let a human look through them and her magic with damaging their eyes. Later, remember to thank Yue for this."

Then they all watched as the moon coved the sun. "I can't believe I forgot the eclipse!" Professor Zei exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" It was the dark light coved the sun's glow, making a darkness over the desert. What must have been every fox in the library came out to see it as will, but Tai Ming didn't notice them. The eclipse was to great to look away from.

When the glow was done, everyone was sitting on the sand from staring at it for the eight minutes that it had lasted. Tai Ming laid down with her back to sand and plopped the feather next to her. "Thank you Yue!" she said, "That was an awesome sight."

"Awesome…" Won Shi Tong agreed, "But at the same time so powerful." "Huh? What'd you mean by that?" Tai Ming asked. "Tai Ming," Won Shi Tong said, "It's not a commonly known fact-especially outside the Fire Nation-, but firebenders lose their ability to bend under the light of an eclipse. In those eight minutes, Yue the Moon blocked the sun. The sun is the source for bending fire. When the sun is blocked, the benders-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point!" TaiMinginterrupted. The spirit stared at her coldly and she quickly sputtered out, "Sorry! Though I gotta ask, does this give the waterbenders any advantage? Because I've been studying the four elements like you said. The waterbenders being opposite draw energy from the moon and ocean spirits."

"I believe it's the same as a full moon." Won Shi Tong said, "So anyhow, before we go back will you show us some of the bending you've been working on. You couldn't have been doing all that studying for nothing."

"True; true." Tai Ming said with a smug smile. "Check this one out." She spun herself and her arms around, slow at first but then faster. A whirlwind of sand formed around her and lifted her into the air. Professor Zei clapped and cheered from about fifteen feet below. Tai Ming grinned and waved to him.

"Tai Ming! Keep your focus!!" Both him and Won Shi Tong yelled. They were too late. The sand beneath her clasped and she fell to the ground. "Tai Ming!" Professor Zei yelled rushing to her. He kneeled beside her as she opened her eyes up.

"Professor Zei?" She said, "You didn't tell me you had a twin."

"Agni! She's delusional!" He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"That's such a stupid question." TaiMingreplied, "I can see you're clearly holding up five."

"Yep, delusional."

* * *

Megan: Hi, this Megan. Moons is unavailable right now because I'm using Gen Jutsu to torture her. For those who don't watch Naruto, Gen Jutsu involves illusion, so basicly I put her in an illusion that is driving her crazy. Ha Ha Ha!

Moons: Megan! If you're doing this, your sense of humar is more twisted than Azula's brain with extra drugs!

Megan: Thank you. Anyhow, I'm doing this because Moons wasn't able to get this chapter posted because of "homework" and "writer's block" and "the real world". So to make it up to all you, we desided on a deadline. The next chapters should be posted by every Monday. If not, I get to do this.

Moons: Gggaaaaahhhh!!

Megan: Hah! I love doing this. Take as long as you want with the next chapter, Moons. Oh yeah, and if you review we'll give you a bottle of your favorite soda.


	4. The Misson Begins

Moons: Bit of a rushed chapter. On the bright side, I got it in a few days before my deadline.

Megan: Long story short: It's about midnight and she has nothing better to do. XD

_Disclaimer: I dont' own Avatar: The Last Airbender in anyway! I did however create Tai Ming and my friend made Megan. Steal ether of them, and you will be attacked by mutated Kirbys._

_

* * *

_

Previously on The Tale of Tai Ming:

"_Tai Ming!" Professor Zei yelled rushing to her. He kneeled beside her as she opened her eyes up._

"_Professor Zei?" She said, "You didn't tell me you had a twin." _

"_Agni! She's delusional!" He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" _

"_That's such a stupid question." Tai Ming replied, "I can see you're clearly holding up five." _

"_Yep, delusional."_

_

* * *

_

Many weeks after that…

"Whoa!" Tai Ming flung up from the floor. She still cringed at that memory of one of her first expert-level sandbending attempts. Also, she still remembered the eclipse. It was beautiful. More beautiful than Sozin's comet that they had all went up to see once. She and the professor still argued over which was more beautiful.

She had just woken up from a dream-flashback about that scene; back then when she couldn't control her bending as well. She could still swear Professor Zei was holding up five fingers though.

On of the brown foxes came up to her side and whined. She sighed, "Ok, ok…" She lifted her hand and gave the fox a good scratch behind it's ears. The fox smiled pleasantly at the comfort she gave it.

It was about the that time that Tai Ming realized she was flat on the floor. "All man…" She moaned, "I fell asleep on the floor again." She stopped scratching the fox to get up and do a few quick hand motions to bend the sand out of her sleeves. "Man, I have got to stop falling asleep right after a bending practice."

The fox batted at her lag with it's paw and Tai Ming knowing well what it wanted picked it up. The fox climbed up onto her shoulders and laid there like a lemur.

She and the fox knew each other well. It had taken awhile, but Tai Ming realized that it was the fox she had met in the desert. She grinned as she thought of what she called good luck. If the fox and her had never met, she would be stuck in the desert until someone like Ghashiun or Sha-Mo had found her and bought her back to that stupid desert she had grown up in.

A flap of wings was heard behind them. Tai Ming turned around, "Good morning Won Shi Tong."

"I'm afraid it's not a good morning." The owl said, "I need you downstairs, bottom floor. It's an emergency!" With those words Won Shi Tong spread his wings again and flew down.

Tai Ming quickly followed by punching her fists into the wall and pulling out a pair of rock gloves on her fists leaving the wall undamaged. She then used the rock gloves to slide down the wall. The fox leaped off in time to jump onto the wall and run downwards beside Tai Ming.

After various leaps from wall to wall, they landed on the bottom floor. They both rushed over to a crowd surrounding something. The various foxes cleared reveling the one laying on the floor.

"Oh sh-t! this looks bad." Tai Ming said when she got a close look. The fox was barely moving, with strong, steady breathing. A huge gash was in it's side around the ribcage. There were black marks of dried blood and burn marks around the cut.

Tai Ming looked up at the great owl. "Do you know what happened?"

"I sent this fox on a mission to get a book for the library." He replied, "He returned in this condition, empty-handing and badly injured. This mission is apparently too dangerous for a fox." He turned his owl-head from the fox to Tai Ming. "This is what I need you for."

"What!?"

"You have mastered earthbending, correct? This makes you more powerful than my knowledge seekers. You can fight back and get items so rare, my foxes can't even get close enough to see it. Tai Ming, I need you to do this mission for me. Go get this book and bring it back to me."

"What!?" Both Professor Zei and Tai Ming screamed.

"Your foxy friend just got it's a-s handed to him, and now you want me to take his place!?"

"Tai Ming's still a kid for Agni's sake! You're going to send her out there!?"

Wong Shi Tong sighed, "The deal was that Tai Ming does work for the library. She goes out and gets the book. If she refuses, she breaks the deal and dies. Simple as that."

"That's not simple! The only thing simple about it is the fact that it's blackmail!" Zei shouted, "Also, I don't recall go-risk-your-life-for-a-book part of the deal! She's still a child!"

"Professor?"

"Yeah Tai Ming?"

"Shut your trap." Professor Zei was surprised by this, but let Tai Ming continue. "You keep saying I'm a little kid, but I'm not. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm an earthbending master now. I'm not that stupid sandbender who got lucky anymore. If 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things' thinks I'm ready, I know I am."

* * *

Tai Ming had her supplies all packed in a sack. She had spare clothes, food, medicine, and a small map of the world.

"Are-"

Tai Ming groaned at the sound of Professor Zei's voice and quickly said, "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. Yep, I have everything I need. No, I'm not changing my mind. And yes, your questions are annoying the crud out of me."

Zei shrugged and said, "Actually, I was wondering about how you will feel about going back to that village. The one you grew up in. You'll see some familiar faces, including maybe your parents."

Tai Ming's footsteps drew to a halt. Without turning around she admitted, "I don't even remember what my parents looked like. When I try to remember them, I see people being around me all the time, but they have no faces." She continued walking, "As of now, I don't care if anyone I ever met is still there."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Won Shi Tong asked. Tai Ming nodded. "A couple of my knowledge seekers will stay with you at all time, to make sure you don't mention the library. If you do, they will attack on the spot. And don't underestimate them."

"That's reasonable." She said as two knowledge seekers walked up. On of them instantly got up onto her shoulders. It was the one who was with her all the time, the one she had rescued.

"The book you are getting is quite rare, actually. An autobiography written by Firelord Sozin. It is within a chamber not far from the Fire Nation palace. The knowledge seekers will guide you there. While you are outside, avoid eye contact with anyone. Don't dare show them your face. Don't speak unless necessary. Good luck."

Her fists flung into the wall as she climbed to the surface. After going through some of the tough quicksand, she made it out into the desert. "Now we walk." She told the fox leading the way. The other one rested on her shoulder as she followed.

* * *

Moons: Ok people, next chapter should be up by at least next week. Remember, reviewers get a bottle of soda pop!


	5. The War's Over

_Disclaimer: Ok, I did my research (sorta). Avatar: The Last Airbender is worth 60 million dollars according to Youtube. I don't and most likely never have that kind of money, so I don't and most likely never will own Avatar. _

Moons: Alright, thank you for reviewing Rebecca Cunningham. Here is your magical drink that turns into your favorite soda.

Megan: (throws bottle of magic soda pop at Rebecca Cunningham)

Moons: ... Ok, if you're a nice person Rebecca Cunningham Megan will heal that. If you want a magical soda, please review. (Yes you- the blonde in New York City. I know you're reading this.)

* * *

Tai Ming sighed as she looked out in the direction of the village. Great, she was returning to this dump. She didn't even know how long she had been gone for. The fox on her shoulder moaned a bit. It was thirsty, just like herself. She once was used to lack of water from growing up in the desert, but that was a long time ago. She had gotten used to an underground river below her feet too quickly.

"I'm coming back…" She muttered softly. Even if she was only going to be here for less than a day, she still was going to enter town. Her water supply had run very low in the desert even though she still had a good amount of food. She needed to restock.

The fox leapt gracefully off her shoulder and landed next to the other one on the floor. They were intelligent and knew how to get food on their own. Tai Ming was expected to do the same. She just didn't expect it to be so hard, with her heart leaping at every thing she remembered as she passed it.

She had a hood up, so thankfully no one had noticed her- or her face- yet. She passed by the Fire Nation wanted board. Then she backed up and paused. It wasn't exactly Fire Nation anymore, but that wasn't it.

Her face was drawn on a tan piece of parchment, the ink above it saying her name and that she had gone missing. 'Agni!' she screamed in her mind, 'I though they would have given up by now!" She began to panic. What if the hood wasn't enough?

She walked quickly until she was hidden from view behind a building. Thinking quickly, she bended a trail of sand up so it dangled under her fingers right in front of her face. If water could cut, so could sand. She moved the sand behind her head and aimed carefully. She muttered softly before flicking her wrest. "Alright hair, prepare to meet your doom!"

The fragments of brown hair fell onto the sand. Tai Ming did this a few more times before her hair was cut perfectly short. While, not perfectly. In reality, it was a horrible mess of random cuts. At least she didn't have long hair like the picture did. Also no one would see it considering her hood would be up the whole time.

She exited from behind the building and thought to herself, 'I have to get the knowledge seekers and get out of here. If I'm recognized, it will seriously endanger the mission.' She went into the center of the village where the foxes could easily find her, right by the giant ice block that some people claimed was a hot spring once a long time ago.

She stood there awhile wondering when the foxes were going to show up.

"Hey you."

Tai Ming looked up from the ground to see a group of girls looking at her. She recognized them as the ones who always tormented her for her poor bending skills. "What's your name?" The girl in the center asked.

She hadn't changed a bit. Quin was the center of attention among the teenagers who lived here. Her hair was as white as a cloud and always in perfect pigtails in front of her shoulders. She had a very pretty face matching her stylish, short, brown dress. Along with her looks, there was her natural talent. A sandbending prodigy people called her.

Tai Ming shrugged in response. She didn't want them of all people knowing who she was.

"Quiet type, right?" Quin said. "That's alright. How about a duel? I win and you tell us your name so we can get you to talk."

The little voice in Tai Ming's head screamed "BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" On the other hand, her heart was screaming "SHOW HER WHO'S BETTER NOW! THINK OF SWEET, SWEET REVENGE!"

Quin shrugged and said, "Alright, if you're not a bender or whatever I get. I'm just need a fight, cause I haven't had one in a long time. There was this one bender who I used to learn with. She was so pathetic I would sometimes just verse her to get out stress. I don't know why she even bothered, she lost so much."

Tai Ming's eyes widened with shock and anger. She had always hated Quin, but she at least thought of her as a rival instead of the bully using her as a punching bag.

So she listened to the heart. She assumed a bending pose, accepting the challenge. "Excellent." Quin said as she moved her body to a similar pose. Then she struck.

It was a move focused on the ground. The sands beneath them swirled moving in a flat cyclone formation at Tai Ming. A simple hand motion and she was able to dodge it. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath as she moved her arms. The sands beneath Quin reached up and grabbed her ankles. As the girl struggled for movement Tai Ming spoke clearly.

"Was that what you were trying to do, dumb-ss? There are quicker methods." The others didn't recognize her thankfully. Quin and her friends were focused on the sand that was crawling upward, preventing movement in the legs.

With a simple movement a strong gust of sands went flying at all the girls sending them off their feet and crashing into the sand many meters away.

"Girls!" A grown-up from inside a building called. He came out with a couple other men. Tai Ming noticed one of them was-

"Ghashiun, can you take this girl in?"

"I don't really have a choice." Ghashiun said blushing a bit, "She's my girlfriend." He picked up Quin in his arms and brushed the hair out of her face. "Quin, are you ok?"

"No you idiot." She moaned. "I just got the crap beat out of me."

"The injuries don't look to bad." Ghashiun said kindly, "You'll feel good as new by nightfall. There's still some traders in town, so you can get some rest and I can get you something pretty."

"Thanks."

"Who did this?"

Quin blinked. The girl how had attacked her was gone.

Meanwhile at the edge of town, a tall figure with two, brown foxes left. One of the foxes was sitting on her shoulder.

* * *

The campfire embers were dying slowly. In the night, Tai Ming tore at her roasted possum-rat with her teeth. After eating all those herbs in the library, it felt so good to finally have some meat again.

She licked up the juice from her mouth with her tongue. "Thanks for catching that for me." She told the fox by her side. In response it jumped onto her lap and reached up to lick her face.

Tai Ming giggled loudly. She scratched it's head in a playful manor. "Come on, do I really taste that good?" The fox continued to lick her face for a minute before getting back down and grinning slyly.

"Thanks for that, buddy." Tai Ming said stroking it's fur. She leaned back on a large rock and stared up at the clouds. The fox stayed in her lap, enjoying being petted.

"The world outside the desert is beautiful." She told it. "In the desert, the only site worth seeing was the stars each night. But there were never any cloudy nights like this. So cloudy you can't see a star, it's awesome in a strange way. And the plants are so many, I couldn't count them if I tried. There aren't any plants in the desert you know."

The fox yawned a bit, but was still listening carefully. Tai Ming found herself yawning too. "Can't believe he has a girlfriend…" She muttered before sleep took over, "I always thought he cared only about himself."

* * *

Tai Ming woke to rough barking. The second fox was yipping at the top of it's lungs. Tai Ming got up. "Dang, how do spirits get up this early every day?" She wondered aloud as she got up. "I thought I could sleep in now that I'm out of the library."

She got to her feet and stretched her arms and legs a bit. "How are you up this early?" Tai Ming asked her friend. It did as close as it could to a shrug and climbed up back up to it's usually place on her shoulders. Tai Ming yawned and took out her water. She splashed some in her face before starting to walk awhile.

_A couple hours later…_

The knowledge seeker on the ground turned around. "Please don't tell me you lost your way." Tai Ming moaned. The fox turned around and got into a begging position. "Oh, you're hungry." She realized.

She pulled her pack out and dug through the brown sack to find a treat for her ally. She tossed it down for it to catch in it's mouth. Crunches were heard as the fox chewed gleefully on it's food. Meanwhile, Tai Ming weighed the pack in her hand. It felt light and almost empty.

"We're low on food." She announced. The girl pulled out the map from the library. "Ok, there's a village over this way…" She said half to herself, "We can restock there and then take a boat to Crescent Island over here." She pointed to a small, red colored island. "That'll put us at the edge at the Fire Nation."

_About two days later..._

"Finally!" Tai Ming nearly shouted as she spotted the houses in the distance. The fox on her shoulder seemed to glare at her. "What?! I didn't think it would be this far away! At least we're here now." She stepped into the town.

"Ok, this place is called Senlin Village." She read off the map. She looked at the scared land beneath her. "They must have had a run-in with Fire Nation." She said, "Judging by the way this land is burnt."

An elderly man passed her. "Excuse me." She said quickly, "Do you know where I can get some food around here?" The man smiled and replied, "Of course, the shop is over there." He pointed with a boney finger to a small building.

"Not much variety I'm afraid." He continued, "The village is mostly farmers and traders. Traders don't have food and the crops aren't ripe in summer. Good news is solders are coming home, because the war is over."

Tai Ming blinked, "Excuse me?"

"The war is over. Where have you been?! It's been over for days now."

"Uh..." Tai Ming came up with a quick answer, "I was sick in bed with a coma. A very long coma."

"Ah..." The old man said, "Under the light of a comet, Avatar Aang defeated the firelord. He is now locked in a prison. The new firelord is Firelord Zuko, a good friend of the avatar. He put an end to the fighting and restored peace to the kingdoms."

Tai Ming listed in awe as the man continued, "We were blessed by the avatar's presence once. He saved us from a spirit destroying our village."

"So the avatar was here..." Tai Ming trailed off. She thought about this for a moment as the old man said, "Well, enjoy your stay here." before leaning on his wooden walking stick and moving along.

She snapped back at reality and rushed over to the store. She read the sign at the front.

_"Sale on papaya : One silver piece for a pound."_

"Oh sh-t!" Tai Ming said realizing a very important mistake: She had no money!

She sighed and spoke to the two foxes. "Sorry guys, no money means no buying food."

"You don't have any money?"

Tai Ming turned around to see a man probably in his twenties with a black, bad hair cut with a poorly shaved face. His clothes were brightly colored and he had a red pipa strapped over his shoulder.

"Well that won't do." The man said, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chong."

"Tai Ming."

"That's a pretty name." Chong said, "Mine is Chong." Tai Ming put on a weird face. "You just said that."

"Oh," Chong said, surprised. "While anyway, I can't stand to see an animal starve. It'll be a shame to see those foxy friends of yours starve. I got plenty of food you can borrow. You can come to my camp with me if you want."

"Gee thanks." Tai Ming said. Chong seemed like a nice guy, so why not. "That's great!" Chong said. He started walking while Tai Ming followed. He strung his guitar and sang.

_"Even if your lost you can;  
Never lose the love that's in your heart..."_

* * *

Moons: Ok, I just wanna point out for everyone here who is to lasy to research Avatar Chong's guitar is called a pipa. Look it up! Also,_ "Alright hair, prepare to meet your doom!" _was a line said by Azula. I love it so much.

Megan: And I'm sorry for throwing a bottle of soda and injuring a loyal reader. I was bored.

Moons: O-O Remind me to by you a playstaition or something.


	6. The Cheating Teens

Moons: (in fatal position muttering to herself)

Megan: Yeah, she took too long to update. Therefore, she must be trapped in an illusion. Relax, nothing that will hurt her. At most, she'll be mentally scarred.

_Disclaimer: Moons-san doesn't own Avatar in anyway. She did however create the OC Tai Ming. Also, Megan is used with her friend's permission. Don't steal ether of them or you will be attacked by Mutated Kirbys. _

Megan: Rebecca Cunningham, here's is your magical soda for reviewing. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chong and his group of earth nomads were nice people, but Tai Ming kept swearing to herself if she heard another song she would 'drop' that guitar.

Secretly she was quite thankful. They provided her and the knowledge seekers with food that they had desperately needed and they were kind. 'I guess this is what the air nomads were like.' Tai Ming thought, 'But, they probably would have been smarter.'

"So are you guys going to Crescent Island with me?" She asked Chong as they were walking the next day. "I don't see why." Chong said, "We never have a destination. You have to not think about that and just go."

"Well, this is kind of important to me." Tai Ming explained, "I'll have to take a boat over there soon. It's in the Fire Nation."

"It would be nice to see the Fire Nation now that the war's over." Chong's wife Lily commented. "Yeah it would be nice." Chong agreed. "We'll roam around the Fire Nation for a while."

"Sweet." Tai Ming said.

* * *

'_Pr. Zei & Won Shi Tong_

_I made it to the coast of the Earth Kingdom. We are waiting to find a boat that will take us to Crescent Island in the Fire Nation. The knowledge seekers are fine and so am I. _

_Professor, I have a question for you: What' s with stupid people hanging around each other? We've stayed the night with a group of nomads and their IQ must not be that great. _

_Don't believe me? I asked one how far away Moku was from here so we could go and get supplies and he replied, "Moku is right behind us." I say "How's that possible?" He turns around and asks a member of the group, Moku!, "Aren't you south of us, instead of north? We need to get supplies from you." I'm not even sure if he knew Moku was also a city before I told him._

_Once we get to Crescent Island, it won't be far to the book. You can expect us back soon. _

_Tai Ming'_

"Thanks for loaning me the paper, Moku." Tai Ming called to him and she carefully rolled up the paper without letting the nomads see it. The foxes walked up to her side. "Oh, hey." She greeted as one climbed up to the usually spot on the shoulders.

She rolled up the paper and tied a red ribbon around it to hold it in place. "Now, if only I could get this to the library." She thought aloud. The fox on the ground yipped.

"Huh?"

The fox yipped and reached up for the letter.

Chong entered the room. "Chong, you have any idea what my friend is trying to say?' Tai Ming asked.

Chong studied the fox for a bit and said, "While I don't know. Maybe he wants some attention."

Tai Ming rolled her eyes, "Chong, ever since we joined you guy, the foxes have had nothing but attention."

"Oh…" Chong said flatly, "While what can I say. They're so cute!" He stared at the fox a little longer and said, "It a mail carrier!" Tai Ming raised an eyebrow as he continued, "You see its like a messenger hawk without feathers and stuff. It'll deliver the letter you have."

"Chong you're right!" Tai Ming said handing the fox the letter, "You know where to take this." She turned her head back to Chong as the fox ran off. "That was a great burst of knowledge you had, figuring out that the fox wanted to send my message itself."

"It did." Chong said in amazement. "Wow, whoever thought of that was a genius!"

All Tai Ming could do was stare blankly for a moment. When she snapped out of her phase, she said, "I need a walk around town."

* * *

"You guys sure you don't want to come with me?" Tai Ming asked Chong and his group, "I hear the Fire Nation palace is a grand site."

"We don't like destinations, Tai Ming." Chong said, "We'll just hang out here in the lowlands."

He held up his guitar. "But before we go, I've been thinking of a song." He started playing and sang.

"_Foxy female on the path,_

_Best friend on her shoulder;_

_Tai Ming walks past on the path, _

_Breaking past the boarder;_

_The girl with the fox friend, _

_Traveling… on should… uh…."_

He stopped there. "Uh… I didn't think of the rest. But I came up with an ending with a killer guitar solo. You wanna hear it?"

"Uh, no that's ok! You can surprise me when you finish the song!" Tai Ming said almost too quickly, " We'll meet again some other time and then you can share the song."

"Alright." Chong agreed. They all said goodbye again and went their separate ways. Tai Ming listened to the nomads play as she walked to the military docks of Crescent Island. She made it this far. The book couldn't be far off.

* * *

The inn was crowded with pirates drinking rum and elderly sailors playing pai sho. Not the best place on the island, but it was the only one that allowed animals. Also, it was a place where she could get some case, if only a little while. The innkeeper noted that she wasn't given that much money (the nomads had only given her ten copper pieces, which she was ok with).

He took the pieces for her night's stay and offered her silver piece for each poker game where she was the card dealer. Apparently, pirate ether couldn't understand the rules of pai sho or thought the game was boring. They preferred poker. All she had to do was deal out some cards and flip some over and called out the binds.

With the fox wrapped over her shoulder in sort of a doze she handed out cards to five pirates, a fire nation general, and a long water tribe boy a little older than her. "Big bind is 15 silver. Small bind is 13 silver."

The boy put out 13 silver coins for the small bind. He After awhile it was just him and the general in that round. The boy looked at his cards and then the cards laid out on the table. "I fold." He finally said throwing his cards onto the table, still facedown.

A twelve year old girl behind him slapped her forehead stupidly as the general greedily took his money.

Tai Ming gathered up the cards, "Alright, you guys. Take ten to do your business. Remember that's ten minutes and the game starts up again."

The girl took the water tribe boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him over by the restrooms. Tai Ming passed them on her way into restroom. She managed to catch the words "-Cheat for you-" coming from the girl's mouth. Slyly she closed the door so it was just open a crack and listened.

"I'm sorry, Toph." The boy was saying, "I thought my cards weren't good enough that round. I was just trying to save our money. You know I need this for Suki."

"I don't freaking care about your girlfriend." Toph argued, "In case you haven't noticed, she's in Kyosi! Next time when I give you the signal, you keep going and don't fold!" Toph turned to the door. "Oh, crap…"

"What?"

"Don't think I'm helpless because I'm blind. I can feel your vibrations through my earthbending. Come out."

Tai Ming stepped out of the door. "You're blind." She got a closer look at Toph's eyes. They were a pale, lifeless shade of grey. Toph pointed an accusing finger at her. "How much did you hear? And don't try lying. There'll be a physical reaction that you can't hide."

Tai Ming thought for a moment, then smiled a plan formed. "Ok, I give up. From basic knowledge and what I heard I know that you use your earthbending to tell when a player is bluffing in the game. Then you give a signal to your friend who's playing so he knows who's fibbing."

"We said no lies!" The water tribe boy exclaimed moving his hand to draw a weapon.

"She wasn't lying, ponytail." Toph said plainly.

"Sorry." He apologized, "It's just a little creepy that she got our whole plan perfect, and there's the fact that most people lie in stuff like-"

"Sokka."

"Yeah, Toph?"

"Shut up!" The boy got quiet and Toph said, "Sorry about Sokka. He's an idiot sometimes. And he owes his girlfriend some money, so we would love you deeply if you didn't rat us out."

"It's cool." Tai Ming said, "But, what do I get?" Toph and Sokka stared blankly for a moment, unsure of what to say. Tai Ming spoke, "I need a ride to-"

"Ride! We got a giant, furry monster that flies! We can take you anywhere!" Sokka spat out.

"If your monster gets me to the Fire Nation capital, then back to the Earth Kingdom I'm in."

"Nice going, Sucka." Toph muttered, "Fine we'll get you to those places on Appa."

"Thanks." Tai Ming said, "I really need this. Oh, and keep my travels quiet will yah?"

"Why?" Both asked.

"Because if you don't, some warrant will learn about your gambling strategy."

Sokka sighed and reached out his hand, "Deal."

* * *

Moons: (Still on the floor)

Megan: Don't worry, she'll be back to work on the next chapter. This time, it better be up by Monday.


	7. The Knife Girl

Moons: Alright, I got this chapter in on time by some wonder of Author-ness.

Megan: Gosh darn i- I mean, good job Moons.

Moons: o-o... Honestly I don't know why I'm even surprised.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar in any way! Just Tai Ming and some rights to Megan. Steal ether of them and you will be attacked by mutated Kirbys!_

Moons: Alright and here's magic soda for Bdeogale Nigripes and Sun Warrior Daughter for reviewing. (gives each a magic bottle of soda). Now on to the next chapter. I'm sorry for it's shortness.

* * *

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said that you had a giant, fuzzy monster." Tai Ming stared up at Appa. The massive creature appeared to be a flying bison. He was quite healthy looking with an arrow running from the forehead to the end of his tail.

Appa gave a friendly, animal-like grunt to Tai Ming and the fox. The fox leaned forward from it's place on the shoulder and sniffed Appa a bit. It gave a yip of delight and approval. Instantly it jumped onto Appa's head in a friendly manor.

"Now why can't you be that close of a friend to Appa, Sokka?" Toph asked slyly.

Sokka groaned, "Because the fox didn't get covered in bison snot when it first met Appa." He received expressions from the girls that made it look like they were both taking it as a made-up joke. "It's a true story." He protested holding up his hand as though he was about to make a vow, "Warrior's honor."

Both of them put their hands over their mouths to hide snickers and Sokka smacked his forehead, "Just get on the saddle."

They all climbed aboard with Sokka in the front, driving. The fox moved off of Appa's head to Tai Ming's lap. Toph sat in the back of the saddle next to the huge bag of gold they had earned from the gambling. "Yip, yip." Sokka said, and Appa gave a mighty swing of the tail sending them up into the air.

_Many hours later…_

"Alright, we're here." Sokka said as he landed Appa.

"That was fast." Toph commented, comparing it the days it took for the Gaang to get to the palace. As though reading Toph's mind, Sokka said, "Remember we were in hiding when we first came here. If Appa was spotted, the entire invasion would have been ruined."

"Don't tell me you guys were stupid enough to attack this place." Tai Ming said as she put the fox on the ground.

"Of course we did." Sokka said, "Haven't you heard of the avatar?" He got into sort of a superhero pose.

"Oh come on!" Tai Ming giggled, "I'm not stupid. The avatar's Aang the last air bender, not some water boy named Sokka. I'll meet you guys back here first thing in the morning." Sokka's arms dropped along with his jaw. "Ha!" Toph burst out as Tai Ming and her fox ran off.

* * *

"Where is it?" She asked. The fox pointed with it's front paw and head to a shelf. "Thanks." Torches were let around the room provided light; strange but useful. Tia Ming could see the titles of the scrolls clearly, once she was close up.

Tai Ming kneeled down and examined the scrolls on the shelf. She took a thick one and blew the small amount of dust of it. She smiled as she looked at the title. It was written by Fire Lord Sozin.

The scroll flew out of her hand and a sting replaced it. A small mark was on her hand. She looked at the wall there hung the scroll held by two knives.

"Well, well, well." A teenager, probably sixteen, twirling a dagger in her right hand spoke from the corner behind Tai Ming. She had black hair put up in an style matching her elegant clothes. Her face and voice seemed to scream 'I'm bored out of my skull, so do something that ticks me off and I'll kill.' "It appears Zuko was right. Some one is trying to steal this stuff."

She took a few steps forward, "I don't really see much point in it. It's just a dumb scroll. But the fact that it's the only one makes it of value."

She stopped, "But lets get to business. Your arrest as been ordered by Fire Lord Zuko. Put your hands up behind your head. And trust me-" The knife twirling stopped and it was aimed, "You don't want to try to resist."

"Dam!" Tai Ming spat. What else do you say in a situation like that? She was in trouble with the fire lord and now she had to fight with this girl with amazing knife throwing skills. Even if she had no bending, those two before had been so fast and accurate.

She couldn't surrender. That would be betraying Won Shi Tong. She took a bending position. "Your doom." The older girl shrugged and she flung not only the one, but three sharp knifes at her.

Tai Ming bended the cement at her feet to form a shield. The girl jumped up onto the stone-like structure as Tai Ming retreated. Then she jumped up again and shoot the daggers from high in the air. Tai Ming had to move the earth beneath her feet to shift causing her body to be thrown across the room. Now she was next to the scroll pinned to the wall. She grabbed the knifes and the fox grabbed the scroll as it fell.

Then she throw the knifes at her enemy. They each missed by about three feet without the foe moving. "Crap!"

"Wow, you suck." The girl commented as she kicked out her left foot, sending out five needles. Each hit Tai Ming in ether one of her arms or her stomach. She let out a moan of pain. The other girl didn't even half-smile in satisfaction. She only muttered, "Give up."

"Never!" Tai Ming shouted before muttering, "Crap…" She was losing. Thinking fast, she punched ground and drained her chi energy, focusing on the earth. It was like a manicure earthquake. The ground shook wildly and dust filled the air.

"Aahh!" The gothic girl was thrown back against the wall. She could see three feet in front of her, there was so much dusk. She threw out shuriken blindly, each one making a clang as they hit the wall.

Three guards rushed into the room as the smoke cleared. "Lady Mai! Are you alright?!" One of shouted. "I'm fine!" Mai snapped from a distance. She got to her feet. "How'd she get in? She's an earth bender. Fire bending is required to get in here, right?"

"Well," A female guard started, "we found a burnt out torch when we entered. That could have been used to trick the door into opening."

Mai ordered quickly, "Search the area. I want that girl found soon." "Yes, ma'am!" As the guards ran off, Mai sighed, "Agni, this is waste of time."

* * *

Tai Ming managed somehow to hide herself long enough to escape. "Good you still got it." The fox nodded, holding the scroll in it's mouth. "Now let's find Appa. The sun is starting to rise." She took the scroll and hid it in her robe.

The two ran along side, the fox not wanting to give Tai Ming extra weight to carry and fast on it's feet anyway. They ran across the capital until they spotted Appa.

The sun was just barely cracking through the sky. Appa was wrapped up and snoozing. Toph and Sokka were in his saddle on the ground. Sokka was cuddled with a bag of gold he won, a smug smile on his face. Normally Tai Ming would have laughed at the first sight of this, but now was an emergency.

She grabbed Sokka by the shoulders and shook him. "Sokka! Wake up!" Sokka's eyes opened slowly, his mind still asleep. "…Oh, no! Don't leave Momo. It's just a hot spring. I'm not gonna cook yah." His eyes snapped open.

"Who's Momo?" Tai Ming asked, "Scratch that. It's time to go. Hey buddy, you got Toph."

"I'm freaking up already!!" Toph shouted, making the fox jump up off of her. She sat up and crossed her arms. "This better be important."

Tai Ming thought fast. She couldn't lie. How could she explain that she was now wanted in prison or worse.

"She's just an early riser Toph, and thought we were too." Sokka explained positively. Toph huffed, "Whatever." Then she turned to Tai Ming and shouted, "But remember that we aren't or you're gonna get blasted with boulders 'til you're spitting out pebbles!"

"Got it!" Tai Ming said quickly, half relieved and half scared.

They spent the next five minutes loading the saddle, waking up Appa, and getting the saddle on Appa. They got into the saddle, Toph moving straight the back and grabbing a blanket and pillow to sleep again. Tai Ming then realized that she was tiered too.

She reached next to Toph and grabbed another pillow and blanket. She laid down and the fox cuddled against her.

As the three drifted off to sleep, Sokka yawned and looked behind him. "Figures I'm the only one who can fly the bison."

* * *

Moons: Aw, poor Sokka. Anyhow, for those who didn't know (I'm sure at least most if not all of you did) the scroll is the same one Zuko reads in Book 3 Chapter Six; I think it's called "The Avatar and The Firelord" (but I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment). I've veiwed screenshots of the episode, (Again LAZY! Too lazy to watch the whole episode again) and I'm uncertain if the floor is made of metal or cement. Yes cement can be made from crushed rock. If the floor turns out to be metal, Zuko moved the scroll. And... uh that it. I love your guy's reviews and look forward to the next chapter Monday.


	8. The Big Mistake

Moons: Yes I'm sorry I'm late... again. On the bright side for me I bribed Megan with some of my Halloween candy, so no illusions. ^^

Megan: I GOT CANDY!!!!

Moons: Anyhow, here's the next chapter.

_Disclaimer: I will never ever own Avatar: The Last Airbender as much as I want to. I only own Tai Ming and some rights to Megan. Steal ether of them and you will be attacked by my Mutated Kirbys!_

* * *

"Tai Ming?"

"Yeah Sokka?" It was late afternoon and they were flying across the ocean and headed to the Earth Kingdom.

"I've just now noticed…" Sokka said slowly, "You have a needle stuck in you. Are you alright?"

Tai Ming looked at her left arm and noticed a wooden needle stuck into the arm. "Uh yeah. I just ran into a person's garden by accident. It's some sort of thorn from a bush that I ran through."

"You su-"

"Yes, I'm sure Sokka!" Tai Ming snapped, "You think anything else could have done it?!"

Sokka was about to reply 'Maybe a boar-q-pine?', but choose not to. He turned back to Appa's head where he was driving, "I'm sorry I asked. We'll be back in the Earth Kingdom by nightfall."

Tai Ming half smiled in relief. She had too many close calls with these guys, and it would be best to go on her own once she got to the Earth Kingdom. She sat down next to Toph who was laying down on the blankets, half asleep. She looked down at the needle. The wooden senbon had almost given her away. She snapped it in half, then quarters before tossing it over her back; they fell down to the ocean below.

It was hours past nightfall by the time they reached the Earth Kingdom. The moon was high up in the sky when Appa splashed into the waters of a harbor.

Sokka yawned and jumped off, the girls following. "The poor guys tried out of mind. He's never made a trip like that before, ever." Guilt spread through Tai Ming. "I'm sorry for the trouble with your bison. I didn't to do that much to him."

"No, no it's ok." Sokka said, "We're actually friends with the Avatar. Helping people is what we do. We'll have Appa rest here for a week, then meet the others back in the Fire Nation. We're all hanging out at Zuko's palace for the summer. I'll just send them a messenger hawk telling them about our delay."

The guilt was instantly replaced by fear and panic. Professor Zei's tale ran through her head. There was a water tribe warrior named Sokka and a blind earth bender named Toph! The same ones who stood right in front of her! Not only were they friends with the avatar, but now with Fire Lord Zuko as well! She was wanted in prison by Fire Lord Zuko!

She gulped and said quickly, "Well thanks for all your help, but I really got to get going. I've been away from home along time and I really want to get back. I'll be going now. Thank you so much for all your help. Bye!"

"Uh… bye!" Sokka called as Tai Ming ran off, "Wow she's in a hurry. Wait a minute!" he exclaimed as though realizing something important.

"If she has so much energy at night and is up late without rest, how is she an early riser exactly?"

"I have no idea." Toph replied flatly.

_

* * *

A few weeks later…_

"There they are!" A water bender exclaimed as they all looked up at the sky. Appa was flying toward the palace, Sokka and Toph on his back.

"Appa!!!" The young air nomad by her jumped up into the air and did his best to tackle the bison, but ended up hugging the arrow on the bison's head at the end when Appa landed.

The trio (counting Appa) were greeted warmly by their closest friends.

Katara the water bender ran over to be hugged by Toph. Avatar Aang slid down Appa's arrow to be licked by a giant tongue. "I missed you, buddy." He said as Appa towered over him. Sokka walked over and joked with Fire Lord Zuko, who wasn't that amused. He stood next to his fiancée: Mai.

Zuko had proposed to her out on a balcony, while they were alone and a party went on inside. Mai took consideration for it as a smart girl should, before saying "YES!" They were to be wed soon as possible.

Aang airbended himself up to Appa's head and laid down on his small stomach, his head resting in his hands. A lemur, Momo, landed next to him. "What took yah so long?" Aang asked, "You know I don't like being separated from Appa."

"Sorry, Aang." Sokka said, "We had a little delay with a foxy girl."

Mai blinked, her eyes widening. "Did you say foxy girl?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I thought you liked Suki." Katara said, confused.

"No, not like that." Toph explained, "He meant that the girl literally carried a fox around on her shoulder."

"Ah…" Katara said, but before anyone could say anything else Mai exclaimed, "Oh shi-!"

"What's up Mai?" Sokka asked.

Mai sighed and turned her head to Zuko, "You remember that scroll that almost got stolen a long time ago?" Zuko nodded, "The one that was written about Fire Lord Sozin? Yeah."

"Well," Mai said, "You told me to keep an eye on it incase the thief came back. On my final night of guard duty there, a girl showed up with a brown fox. She got away with the scroll."

"What!?" Everyone except Mai shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked. Mai blushed from embarrassment and replied, "With the wedding coming up, I didn't want you to get worried. You seemed stressed out enough, and I didn't think you should be panicking about the scroll too. So I told the guards on duty to search for the girl, starting here in the capital."

"It's no good." Sokka said, "We gave her a ride here. She stayed for the night and then instantly asked us to give her a ride back to the Earth Kingdom."

"So she's all the way in the Earth Kingdom!" Zuko said, "And she been there for weeks now. Agni!"

"I don't get it?" Toph said, "What's the value of a dumb, old scroll?"

"It's a Fire Nation artifact about a hundred years old." Zuko told her, "Also it's hand written by a fire lord. It must be worth around 500 gold pieces at least!"

Toph's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Katara sighed and said, "Why did you two help her anyway?"

"It was much of a choice! It was blackmail!" Toph said defensively.

"Blackmail for what?" Katara asked, folding her arms.

"She caught us using Toph's lie detector ability on a game of poke-" Sokka was cut off by Toph punching him.

"Shut up loudmouth!" She snapped, but it was too late. Katara got the message. Her hands turned to fists at her sides and her face went angry. "You two were scamming again!?" She yelled.

"Not scamming, gambling with a one hundred percent chance of winning." Sokka said with a cheesy grin on his face. "We're dead." Toph mumbled.

Katara glared into Toph's blind eyes. "I can't believe you did it, again!" She shouted, "I told you it was bad the last time you did it, and I thought you learned your lesson.!"

Sokka tiptoed away slowly and his sister screamed, "Oh no you don't!" "Yowch!!!" He yelled, Katara having her fist around his wolf tail. "Your not going anywhere!" She gave it a yank, causing him to yell again before pulling free.

"Katara that's enough!" Aang's voice made his girlfriend calm down. Aang leapt off of Appa and said in his leader like way "I'll go personally and get the scroll back. I'm sure I can convince the person who took the scroll to hand it back over."

"That's not going to help if you don't know where it is." Sokka pointed out, "And if my theory of where it's at is correct, I'm not sure you can convince this person."

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Zuko asked, "This is the Avatar Aang we are talking about here."

"Actually," Sokka said, "Aang getting the scroll might make this person even more reluctant to hand over the scroll. Even with his bending. This isn't a human we're talking about, but a spirit." He sighed and said, "The most likely possibility, and the only lead besides the girl we have is Won Shi Tong."

"The knowledge spirit?!" Aang gasped.

"Wait!" Toph gasped, "You mean the crazy owl with the library in the desert!?"

Sokka nodded.

"You know the knowledge spirit, Won Shi Tong?" said Zuko.

"Yeah," Aang explained, "Last spring, we found a professor who was looking for the library in the desert. Sokka convinced us to go with the professor and eventually we found it. Won Shi Tong didn't like humans because of them using his knowledge for violence, so we traded him some stuff- Katara's waterbending scroll, a book from the professor, a Fire Nation wanted poster of me, and a knot Sokka made- in exchange for his books. We also had to promise we won't abuse the knowledge from the library.

"Sokka found a date for "The Darkest Day in Fire Nation History" and one of his foxes lead us to this amazing observatory that predicted the position of the stars. It was so in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zuko cut him off, "Did you say one of his foxes?"

"Yeah," Aang continued, "His knowledge seekers were cute, little brown foxes. Anyhow, the owl caught us, got real mad, tried to kill us while sinking his library underground into the sands. We managed to escape with the date for the next solar eclipse."

"So you think that the girl and her fox might work for the crazy owl?" Mai spoke.

Sokka nodded again. "But he most likely has a grudge against us. I don't like the idea of seeing him again."

"Then I'll back you up." Zuko offered, "He doesn't have a grudge against me. Besides, we're just asking for a book that's rightfully ours back."

"True." Sokka agreed, "If you're right, he should have no reason to attack. Anyway, we could be wrong because there wasn't any girl there last year when we were there."

"I'll go to." Mai said. "You don't have to, Mai." Zuko told her. "I want to." Mai told him, "I want to get back at that girl for beating me. Besides, staying here and planning the wedding will make me even more bored."

"We can use another hand." Aang said, "And while we're getting more help, we might as will see what other help we can get."

Zuko agreed and went inside with Mai to have messenger hawks sent to their allies.

Aang took Appa over to some water and hay, Momo gliding next to them.

Toph and Sokka tried to follow Zuko and Mai inside but a sharp voice behind them said, "Not so fast!"

Katara had some water bending in her hands and a disapproving look on her face. Toph and Sokka gulped loudly.

* * *

Tai Ming fell from the ceiling and was diving down to the floor. About halfway down she summoned the sand above with her bending to cushin her fall. She landing softly on her feet.

Won Shi Tong was instantly aware of her arrival. He flew up to her floor and landed next to her. "Welcome back, Tai Ming." He greeted, "Did you have trouble getting the scroll?"

"We got the scroll." Tai Ming said, taking the scroll out of the fox's mouth "But, we also have bigger problems."

* * *

Moons: Ok, I'll try to get the next chapter in by Monday. Remember that that reviewers get the magic bottle of soda pop. And I do support the final Avatar shippings (Kataang, Maiko, and Sukka), but if I get a lot of comments asking for Zutara or Tokka or some other third thing I will add moments in for you guys.


	9. The Team Unites

Megan: You're late... again. The only reason I'm not torturing you now is because you updated last Friday, not Monday. So because I'm your alter-ego I'm cutting you some slack.

Moons: Now I know where you get your laziness from, Megan. Anyhow, reviewers get their magic sodas. Here's one for Bdeogale Nigripes and one for screwtherulesihavmoney. Good to see you reviewing again, Bdeogale. And, uh second person, AWESOME NAME!*gives magical bottles that hold soda*

_Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think I have a chance of owning Avatar: The Last Airbender?! I don't! I only own the OC Tai Ming (Whose name I didn't still from the fanfic _Tales of the Dragon of the West _by Wolvenfire86. I didn't even know he used that name until recently. As stated in the first chapter, I got her name on a 'Your name in Chinese' thing!) I also have rights to Megan. Steal one/both of them and you will be attacked by Mutant Kirbys! _

Megan: Now enjoy one of her shortest chapters and her bad poetry.

* * *

"So the scroll was being protected?" Professor Zei asked her as he scanned a shelf.

"Yep!" Tai Ming said, "There were Fire Nation guards that watched over it, but that wasn't it. There was also this creepy knife girl. She put up a better fight than any of the guards could have. In fact, she was the only one I fought. She wasn't a bender, but dang the girl is good!"

"She has to me pretty good to put up a fight against you." Zei noted, remembering the sandbender's- no she was too good for just a sandbender title; she was an earthbending master- the earthbending master's skills. "How good were you compared to her?"

"Terrible!" Tai Ming said upset, "Her accuracy was right on the spot, but when I threw the knifes back they missed by five feet!"

Professor Zei turned his head to look at her, "Er, I meant altogether, not just knife throwing."

"Oh," Tai Ming said, "I think we were about even, with her a little better. I love to go against her again. Minus the whole trying to capture me thing."

She grabbed a book off the shelf, "This what you were looking for?" The professor nodded, and took the book from here before saying, "I can't wait until Won Shi Tong-"

As soon as the name was uttered from his lips, the owl showed up as if by magic behind them. "I finished the scroll, Professor." The owl said. He flung out his wing and the scroll landed in on top of the book in Professor Zei's hands. "It was quite interesting. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Thank you for retrieving it Tai Ming."

"No problem." Tai Ming said, "And are you sure-"

"Yes," the owl interrupted, easily reading her mind, "I'm most sure we aren't in danger. They will not believe that you are from the library, as you weren't here last time. This could be wrong, but the chances of that are very low. If it does happen I will personally handle it; with you to back me up of course."

With those final words, the owl flapped his wings and flew up to the top floors of the library.

When they were certain he was gone, Professor Zei spoke, "It still is creepy how he just shows up like that."

"I'll say." Tai Ming agreed, "Anyway, Won Shi Tong is right. I've been worrying about that mistake for the last week. I just need a book to calm my nerves." She moved her hair- now slow growing even but still short; her hood was now down again- behind her ear and grabbed a random book off the shelf.

* * *

"Alright Team Avatar, listen up!" Sokka said in a leader like voice. 'Team Avatar' was at the edge of the Fire Nation, ready to take off to the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko's messenger hawks have all arrived from our friends around the world. The only ones who wanted to come along were a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. On the positive, there are sandbenders where we're headed who can help us out." Sokka explained, looking into the eyes of his comrades.

"Long story short: we go into the desert, meet up with the warriors who agreed to come, get the sandbenders to give us a ride- cause Appa can't carry us all-, and then we get to the library where Zuko gets his great-granddaddy's scroll back from the owl.

"Everyone got it?" They all nodded in return with understanding. "Good, now Zuko and Mai will sail on the fancy Fire Nation ship while the rest of us fly on Appa." Sokka smiled, "Well I'm actually feeling happy. This plan is bound to work."

"Hey, travelers!" The group turned around to see a nomad with his gang of travelers. "What's up?!" Chong called out to them.

Sokka's confident smile turned into a frown. "Happy feeling gone."

"Hi Chong!" Aang called back, waving to his friend.

"Who are these guys?" Mai asked.

"They're nomads we meet a year ago. They led us to Omashu." Katara told the others, "That's their main guy, Chong. He doesn't like to be called a leader though."

Introductions were made and Aang used his firebending to create a campfire for the tired nomads.

"So you were friends with the avatar and now you've met the Fire Lord too." Zuko said.

"That's great, Firelord Hotman." Chong said, "We and the avatar go back some, right pal." He put his arm over Sokka's shoulder. Sokka simply slapped his forehead, again.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and spoke again, "We're leaving for a mission soon. Do you know anything about a girl we're looking for. She's in her teens, always keeps a hood up, brown hair, green eyes, tall for her age, and has a brown fox with her at all times."

A little light went on in Chong's head. "Tai Ming!"

"You know her then?!" Aang said hopefully.

"Yep," Chong said with a smug grin, "We traveled with her to Crescent Island. In fact I have a song about her!" The nomads got out their interments and Sokka groaned with Mai.

"_Foxy female on the path,_

_Best friend on her shoulder;_

_Tai Ming walks past on the path, _

_Breaking past the boarder;_

_The girl with the brown fox, _

_Traveling through the land;_

_The girl with the brown fox,_

_Her hair brown as sand;_

_Fox with her at all times,_

_That fox girl Tai Ming;_

_Fox with her at all times, _

_They are why I sing;_

_Two lovers walk onwards,_

_Allies from the heart;_

_Two lovers walk onwards,_

_Never will they part!!!"_

Chong held on to the last note and followed it by an impressive guitar solo. The dancer finally stopped at the end and the song was followed by clapping: Strongly with cheering from Katara and Aang, polite from Toph and Zuko. Mai and Sokka clapped only once or twice.

"So you know where she is!?" Toph said hopefully.

"Uh, no." Chong said, "We went our separate ways once we got the Fire Nation. But she said she was headed for the Fire Nation capital. That'll help yah."

"Yeah it's a bunch of help." Toph said sarcastically with lots of fake joy thrown in. She was long gone from the capital.

"That's great!" Chong said, completely buying it.

"Well, we better get headed to the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said, eager to get going, particularly to lose these nomads.

"Couldn't we-" Katara was cut off by Sokka saying, "Yeah we getter get going! Nice seeing yah again Chong!"

They said good-bye and went their way.

* * *

They landed in the desert with cheering from the ground. Zuko and Mai were also coming in on foot.

"Mai! Zuko!" The couple looked over to the Kyoshi Warriors to see a cheerful looking one waving to them. Her hair was braided back behind her make-up covered face and she started walking over to them- on her hands! They both sighed with a smile on their faces and said, "Ty Lee."

Ty Lee did a quick bow before running up and giving both of them a huge bear hug at the same time. "It's so good to see you guys again!"

"It's good to see you too." Mai said, "But the Fire Lord is going to be squished to death if you don't stop." Ty Lee jumped back and a pink blush showed through her make-up.

"Suki!!" Sokka shouted. He ran up to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"Sokka, I'm so glad I could come and help. It's been a long time." Suki told him. The hug loosened so they were just holding each other at the shoulders.

"I'm glad you could make it too." Sokka said, "You were the number one reason that I came." They moved in for the kiss, when _WAM!! _"OW!"

Sokka had been sandbended to the ground. Toph walked up and dropped the heavy bag of gold on his chest. "Give her the gold you owe her, moron!" She shouted at him before walking away again.

Sokka moaned and muttered, "Oh yeah. Suki, this is to make up for the gold I borrowed from you. There's also interest."

The grey haired Sha-Mo laughed a few meters away. "You all can come inside and rest up. Me and the others heard the story from the Kyoshi Warriors. We'll be happy to help. We'll leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

* * *

Megan: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Moons: Ok... anyway.... I'll try to update sooner. Hopefully the future chapters won't be short like this one.

Megan: And you could stand to mention Tai Ming more. Also-

Moons: Since when were you a reviewer! Speaking of which, if you want a magical bottle of soda all you have to do is review. Keep checking for the next update. =^^=


	10. The Final Battle

Megan: Took yah long enough to update. What took you so long.

Moons: *crawls up with chapter* ... Around... 4000 words... and 7 pages. *faints*

Megan: That's it? Ok, whatever.

_Disclaimer: Honestly, do you people really think I own Avatar? If I did I won't be here sticking with Fanfiction. Note that it's called "Fan" fiction. I did create Tai Ming though and have rights to Megan. Steal ether of them and you will be attacked by Mutant Kirbys. _

* * *

"We rounded up the best sandbenders we had." Sha-Mo was telling Aang. "I'm sorry there are so few. The best of the best went to war years ago and still haven't returned."

"Oh," Aang said, "I'm sorry to here that. When we get Zuko's scroll back, I promise I'll go and look for your benders. May the spirits watch over them."

"As all of us." Katara added putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. Sha-Mo bowed his head, "Thank you Avatar Aang. And may the spirits wish us luck on our mission."

Sokka and the others entered the room with a map of the desert clutched in Sokka's hands. As Sokka laid it out on the table, Aang spotted Ghashiun and Ghashiun saw him.

"Avatar Aang." Ghashiun started nervously, hand behind his head afraid of the reaction, "I can't be sorry enough for what I did last spring. It hurt you so badly…" He trailed off.

"It's alright." Aang assured him. "The monks always told me that forgiveness was the right path. The important thing is that Appa and I are reunited again. I forgive you for your mistake."

Katara smiled as she remembered Aang's advice when she and Zuko had gone after the Southern Raiders. She hugged him warmly and Sokka got everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, listen up. This is the plan. The library is somewhere around this part of the desert." He pointed to the spot on the map. "We search around there, until we see what'll look like a giant hole in the ground. From there, the sandbenders with us- and Toph of course- will open up the hole so we can get inside. Now this is where our groups come in.

"We have the offensive and the defensive groups. The offensive team Captain will be Fire Lord Zuko. He and the others on offensive team will go into the library. We don't want to attack the owl in anyway. We only attack if he tries to kill us. And even then, we attack defensively. We only want back what's rightfully Zuko's and if it gets really dangerous, we abandon mission.

"The defensive team's captain will be Sha-Mo. We need people up top to help us in means of retreat. That's defensive team's job. They will also join if fighting gets rough. Most of them will specialize in healing. Sorry Katara." He glanced at his sister, who quickly said, "It's ok."

Sokka continued, "I've talked with Sha-Mo, Suki, and Zuko and formed the best possible teams. Offensive team will include Zuko, Myself, Aang, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Ghashiun, and Quin. Everyone else, you're on defensive team. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright then." Sokka said, rolling up the map. He pulled out a smaller piece of parchment. "There's one more thing I wanted you all to see. As I said earlier, the idea that the book's in Won Shi Tong's library is only a theory. It was actually a girl with a fox who stole the book. We believe she works for the owl, but we don't have enough proof to know for sure."

He smiled smugly and said, "I happen to have a picture of her so you can all know her face." Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mai all groaned loudly.

Sokka felt annoyed and said bluntly, "I did not draw the picture. It was on a poster." The others sighed in relief as Sokka put the picture on the table. It was barely rolled open when Sha-Mo gasped.

"Th-that's Tai Ming!"

"Who?" Suki asked.

"Tai Ming." Ghashiun explained, "She was this sandbender who used to live with my dad and me while her parents went to the war. She disappeared about- what? Seven or eight months ago?"

"She disappeared? What do you mean by that?" Suki asked again. The young sandbender continued, "I dunno. She was last seen at a class with the other sandbenders. She left the class and never came home. No one saw her again."

"Hmm…" Sokka said, "Well, she's the one who stole the scroll. That's her face alright. Only thing I don't know about is the hair, cause she always had her hood up, but the face is all I need. That is her, right Toph?'

"Yep," Toph said with a sarcastic smile, "And she looks amazingly like Twinkletoes. Come to think of it, she also looks a lot like you and-"

"Alright, I get your point! I'm sorry!" Sokka blurted out, remembering Toph's blindness.

"Fact is she stole the scroll." Mai pointed, "I should know I saw her do it." She smiled slyly pulling a dagger out of nowhere. "I want to get my revenge on her. And we aren't going to do that here."

"Mai's right." Katara said, "Let's get going."

* * *

"It's over there." Quin said, her sharp eye spotting the pit in the ground. The sand sailors circled around it before halting. Appa landed behind them in the sand. As the sandbenders came close to him, he moaned softly and Aang rubbed his fuzzy forehead to comfort him. "Don't worry, Appa. The Kyoshi Warriors are gonna keep a good eye on you buddy." Appa calmed down remembering the girl's kindness to him.

Toph reached her hand out to touch the sand. It suck straight in. "It's not rock hard anymore." She reported, "Now, it's more like super quicksand."

"I figured it would be." Sokka said, "Won Shi Tong would need a way for his knowledge seekers to get in and out of the library. Can we get in, Toph?"

"Easily. It feels like we'll just sink through."

"Good. Offensive Team, lets go."

The Offensive Team went through the sand, slowly and hesitantly. When all of them were through, Zuko gave a small signal and they stayed in hiding, waiting for the owl.

* * *

"Tai Ming! This scroll is hard to read with your knowledge seeker barking!"

"Not my fault!" Tai Ming shouted back. They were at the bottom level, near the river. And Tai Ming's foxy friend couldn't stop barking and pulling at her robe. "What's up?" She asked it, kneeling down. The fox looked up.

"Something's up there." She figured out. "It's bothering the knowledge seekers. I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'll catch up!" Professor Zei told her, as his eyes never looked up from the tale of Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku.

Tai Ming ran up to a wall and used her earthbending to continue running up the wall. The fox ran along side her. Around the top floor, she found the owl walking. There was an angry glint in his eye, reminding her off the time he had threatened to kill her. "I know you're there. All of you!"

It wasn't just an intruder. It was a whole squad of them. Her mind processed the figures.

The first was a man with a large scar on his eye; defiantly Fire Lord Zuko!

Behind him was a bald boy looking about thirteen; Avatar Aang!

After them came Sokka and Toph.

Next came three girls. One was the knife woman who had attacked her when she stole the scroll. On ether side of her was a girl with identical heavy make-up and green uniform. Tai Ming recognized them from illustrations of the Kyoshi Warriors. Nothing about the uniform had changed.

Last came Quin and Ghashiun. A bit of anger rose up in Tai Ming, though she didn't know why, but she managed to keep her cool.

"Avatar Aang." Won Shi Tong spoke, "Why did you come back?"

"I came back for a friend." Aang said, "To back him up."

The Fire Lord took a step forward, "We come in peace. I'm Fire Lord Zuko. I believe that you took something that belongs to me. The scroll of my great-grandfather Sozin. I would like it back, please."

"Shame, it was a rather interesting book." Won Shi Tong said.

"So you do have it?!" Aang said, hopefully.

"I might," The owl continued, "But as you remember I don't allow humans in my library. Why? Because they are violent beings who I can't trust. You betrayed my trust last time, remember?"

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Toph pointed out, "I can see your friend on the wall." She pointed in the direction of Tai Ming's hiding place.

"Alright." Won Shi Tong said, "Tai Ming, get out here. There's no point in hiding there anymore."

"Crud." Tai Ming muttered before she jumped off the wall and ran up the spirit so she was next to him.

"So, I was right!" Sokka said, "Foxy girl did work with the owl!"

Tai Ming looked sort of disappointed, "It was that obvious?"

"Well, you did have a knowledge seeker with you all the time." Toph stated.

"Whatever"

Mai held up a couple of knifes, "I'm ready for a rematch if you are." "Bring it!"

"No!" Zuko shouted, "We're coming in peace. We don't want to fight. We're not here to steal. We are not even going to read a book."

"Oh really?" Won Shi Tong said, "Then what is that behind you."

Toph's eyes widened, "What were you two thinking!?" Behind them, everyone saw Quin and Ghashiun stealing books from the shelf!

"I'm sorry!" Quin shouted dropping the brown book out of her hands while her boyfriend nervously put the two in his hands back on the shelf. "It just looked so cool and-"

Fire shot from Zuko's fists and pounded to the ground. "The plan was to have peace with the owl and you steal from him!!?"

"It's not-" Ghashiun started, but before he could finish, he was blasted by a large earth pillar coming out of the floor. He landed on the hard wall on the other end of the room. Tai Ming put her arms down and smiled slyly at her move. She then made the rock beneath Quin twist so she sank into the floor.

'Ironic…' She thought, 'If she hadn't chased me out of the village, I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be stronger than her. Serves her right.'

"I refuse to be treated this way." Won Shi Tong said, "You've barely set foot in my library and you stab me when my back is turned." He spread his wings and his neck stretched out long, becoming a monstrous owl-dragon. "Now prepare to die!"

With those words, the owl-dragon charged at them. Aang swung his staff create a wind that blew Won Shi Tong into a wall. Tai Ming and her fox charged behind them. As she ran, she bended the rock below her to toss out rocks at the gang. Toph moved her arms up to form an earth shield in response. The small rocks crumbled when they hit it.

Sokka and Toph took defense behind the shield. Toph earthbended Quin out of the ground. "Get Ghashiun and head up to the defensive team." She ordered. The blind girl felt around and nervously added, "I can't feel Aang or Zuko!"

Sokka cranked his neck to see over the shield. "They're flying on Aang's glider and SHE'S COMING!" "I'm right next to you!" Toph replied to the yell as she made the shield go flying at Tai Ming. That made her stop charging about ten feet away so she could earthbend.

Tai Ming did a pulling motion with her hands to make the rock break in half and go on ether side of her harmlessly.

"Why are you working for Won Shi Tong?" Sokka asked drawing his sword.

Tai Ming shrugged, "To be honest, I didn't have much of a choice. As you know, Won shi Tong hates humans. So it was ether work for him and make this place my home or be killed. I actually like living here believe or not. The library's a nice place."

Toph listened closely to the heartbeat. "She's telling the truth." Sokka lowered the sword. "So you didn't have a choice?"

"Nope." Tai Ming said, "But that doesn't mean I'll let you go. I'm still working for Won Shi Tong, good girl or not, remember." She ran straight past them and toward Mai and the two Kyoshi warriors. "Time for a rematch!" She shouted.

Suki and Ty Lee knew Mai's knifes worked better at a distance, so they went in front of her to fight where they were at an advantage being experts in close-combat. Tai Ming was able to get Ty Lee out of the way with the same earthbending move she used on Ghashiun, but Ty Lee gracefully somersaulted in the air to land perfectly without pain. Then there was Suki to deal with.

Suki was very skilled. Not even drawing her fans yet, she held Tai Ming back with only her fists and prevented her from bending. In a matter of seconds Tai Ming was knocked to the floor. She got back up while earthbending the stone to stick to her right hand in arm, forming a thick armor.

Meanwhile, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko were having problems of their own. Zuko was holding on the Aang's glider for dear life while Aang was trying to keep it from crashing all while Won Shi Tong was flying at them. Every once in a while, Zuko would let go with one hand and shoot flames behind them. It would always miss and even if it did hit, the spirit's power seemed too great for harm to come to it by mire firebending.

"This is hopeless." Zuko told Aang, "We need to get back up to the top floors and retreat." "I agree." Aang said. He twisted the glider so it would send them back up.

At the top, even though Tai Ming weren't attacking Toph and Sokka the foxes were. Toph was holding them back as best as she could with her earthbending. Sokka was looking up at Quin who was sandbending with her boyfriend up to the exit. He was trying to keep the foxes distracted so that they won't go after her.

"Sokka!" Sokka whirled around to see Tai Ming's fox biting into her left foot. "Yow Ow!!" Toph yelled as the knowledge seeker's fangs dug deeper. Sokka got a panicked look as the foot started to bleed. He slashed out his sword and struck the fox. It was forced to let go and landed on the floor.

A scream escaped Tai Ming's throat. "Please tell me I didn't just do what I think I just did!" Sokka said quickly.

The brown fox was on it's side, it's eyes growing grey, it's breathing slowing. In it's thigh was a deep cut from Sokka's sword, oozing out ruby colored blood. "This is bad!" Toph said, feeling the fox's condition.

Tai Ming screamed again. Tears jerked and stung her eyes. She abandoned her fight with Suki and sprinted at Sokka. "Y- You son of a-"

She stopped there. Suki got in her way with her katana. Tai Ming wrapped her rock coved hand around the sword and pushed it out of way. She strength pushed Suki aside and continued to sprint at Sokka before slowing down.

She was feeling something weird. Not just emotionally, but physically. She looked down. The Kyoshi warrior, Ty Lee, was under her hitting her legs with a bunch of quick jabs. "My… legs…" Tai Ming couldn't feel her legs. Like they were painlessly chopped off, but she could still see them attached.

Tai Ming turned around and grabbed Ty Lee's hands, holding her back before the girl could get her arms too.

* * *

Quin made it up to the top out of breath. "Quin, what happened?" Katara asked. Quin rested a few seconds to catch her breath and said, "We thought we could get some money from the books and took some when the owl wasn't looking."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, turned out the owl saw us. Then he got really mad and tried to kill us."

"BAKA!" Katara shouted, "What's going on now? Please say no one's dead!"

"Not that I know of. Aang and Zuko are flying around the lower levels being chased by the owl last I saw them. Oh, and remember that girl Tai Ming. She does work for the owl. Looks the same, except a little older and she cut her hair short and sloppy." She looked the waterbender in the eyes. "They need you down there."

Sha-Mo added, "She's right. Our position doesn't look good. You and him stay up here and rest. Sandbenders," The sandbenders and Kyoshi warriors looked at him seriously, "Prepare the sand sailors for retreat. Kyorshi warriors, I want your medical experts to heal the wounded coming up. Those who aren't as good with healing, bring the ropes over and help others up. Hurry."

Katara didn't have to think twice. She jumped into the circle and fell through. And continued falling.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang saw her falling and rushed over with his glider after dropping Zuko off on solid ground again. She grabbed hold. "Thanks Aang." "No problem."

Won Shi Tong landed to the left of Zuko and took some deep breaths. To the right of Zuko Ty Lee, Suki, and Mai were doing all in their power to keep Tai Ming from using her body to earthbend Sokka into a whole new level of pain. Aang and Katara landed next to the injured fox.

"This is bad." They both said at the same time.

"Exactly what I said," Toph said. Her body was focused Won Shi Tong, in case she had to use earthbending on him. Sokka was on his knees, using his torn off sleeves to wrap up the wound. "I'm sorry, It was self defense."

"It's ok, Sokka." Katara said, "It'll be hard, but considering this is a spirit it might be easier to heal than a human or animal with a wound like this. Exactly how deep is it?"

"Toph felt it and believes it went down to just barely missing the major organs." He finished wrapping the wound. "We're fine. Just take care of the fox."

Katara nodded in understanding. "Please don't make me have to heal you too." She drew water from her pouch and gently let it touch the wound. The fox flinched once but remained silent as the water sank in. A blue glow surrounded Katara's hands along with the wound.

Sokka walked up to Tai Ming. She was still struggling, even with her legs disabled. She was disparately trying to move any part of her body, so she could bend. The girls were holding her down, but didn't look like they could do it much longer. Sokka took out a Water Tribe club made of whale bone, a hard stone at the end. "I'm sorry."

The club went in contact with the back of Tai Ming's head. She fell over unconscious. The three girls let her go. "Wow," Tai Ming said, rubbing her sore wrests, "She's as determined as Azula." The other two agreed without doubt.

Now all eyes were on Zuko and Toph. They were using fire and stone to hold Won Shi Tong back. "We need to get back." Zuko said, "I'm low on chi!"

"I'm not doing much better." Toph said. Katara lowered her hands for a second. "Ok, but I don't want to leave like this. All we did here was hurt people." She picked up the fox. "I'm taking it along. I'll find it's way back to the library when it's fully healed."

"Whatever." Sokka said. Deep down, he was disappointed. He had organized this plan, but it had all blown up in his face. It wasn't the first time ether, he knew too well.

"Sokka?"

Sokka looked up from the floor. "Professor Zei?!" The man stood in front of him, looking as well as the day he had stayed behind in the library. "You survived. All this time I assumed you were dead!"

"Well, I couldn't just leave the library." Zei said, "What happened here? You look so er… disappointed. "

"We were after a scroll. It was originally Zuko's in the first place. But some guys got caught looking at Won Shi Tong's books and the plan was ruined."

"Oh…" Zei said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but I'm on Won Shi Tong's side in this one." He looked over Sokka's shoulder to see the owl-dragon distracted by Zuko's flames. He smiled and said, "I actually might be able to help."

He give Sokka the book he was carrying. "This is the one. Tai Ming brought it back recently and both me and Won Shi Tong have read it. You can have it now."

Sokka smiled back. "Really!?" He said in a sweet voice that almost squeaked with joy. His normal voice came back and he said, "Thank you, Professor Zei. This means a lot. I'll send back a second copy. Promise."

The warrior ran off to his friends, carefully keeping it out of Won Shi Tong's sight. Aided by the Kyoshi Warriors and Toph's earthbending skills, they all got up to safety, just out of the spirits grasp.

Proffessor Zei gave a small smile of satisfaction as they disappeared above the sand. He walked up to Tai Ming, who was still unconscious on the floor. He picked he up carefully. Knowing that Zei couldn't possibly carry the girl all the way down to river at the bottom, Won Shi Tong gave up on the chase and kneeled beside Zei for him to put Tai Ming on his back. He'll take her to the river.

* * *

"I blow it!" Tai Ming exclaimed in disappointment. She sighed and let her head fall onto the desk. She didn't bother to lift it up again.

"Tai Ming, that was days ago. Once you are fully healed and up for the challenge again, you can try to get the book back if you want."

"Won Shi Tong, you are truly awful at cheering people up. You know that?"

The owl lifted his wings in a shrug. "I was only trying to help."

"Please don't." Tai Ming said, "It was bad enough that we lost. They had to take my best friend with them."

"Oh really?" Won Shi Tong said, "Well, well, well. Your best friend is back."

Tai Ming's head shot up into the air. Her fox was running down the wall at top speed. Tai Ming leapt up from the chair and her eyes began to sting a bit with tears. The knowledge seeker politely dropped the scroll in it's mouth at the owl's feet before sprinting into Tai Ming's outstretched arms.

"I'm a bit disappointed." The owl said, skimming the scroll with his huge, black eyes. "It's only second edition." His eyes gazed over to Tai Ming hugging the fox with a huge smile on her face, "But it was worth it, I suppose."

* * *

**The End**

**I would like to thank the people who were with this story as I continued it and encouraged me to continue writing it. Thank you.**

piratequeen11

Miracleboy5200

pot smoker 17

Rebecca Cunningham

Sun Warrior Daughter

Bdeogale Nigripes

Sayle

BOOberry123

Timballisto

screwtherulesihavmoney

Kalaia

And all the silent readers.


End file.
